Soy Tuya
by CastleVaniaRooms
Summary: Porque te amo, te demostraré mi amor.


Disclamer: KNMD no me pertenece ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Soy Tuya**

El momento había llegado, no había modo de volver atrás, tenía a Torhu justo frente así, su corazón latía erráticamente, esa chica-dragón hermosa, que le ofreció lealtad sin ninguna razón aparente, con los sentimientos más sinceros y maravillosos que hasta entonces no conoció en su vida, y que de alguna forma no pudo evitar corresponder, nunca hubo problema con que ambas fueran chicas, o con que fueran especies diferentes, una humana y un dragón. Pero que a pesar del tiempo seguía subestimando en su diario vivir, porque una cosa era que Torhu fuese su dragón, y que por ende jamás le haría daño, y por otro que Torhu fuese ese dragón capaz de destruir la civilización tal y como se conocía, por lo mismo, que a ella se aplicaba perfectamente ese dicho que recita "más conoce el diablo, por viejo que por diablo", y ella no era capaz de imaginar todo lo que Torhu hubo vivido antes de conocerla, por eso nunca espero escuchar justamente de ella esas palabras, siendo que la conocía como alguien impulsiva y alocada…

-No tienes que forzarte Kobayashi-san, yo te esperaré por siempre, y estaré a tu lado aunque no sea de esa manera…

¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

-Yo te quiero Kobayasahi-san, es por eso que aceptaré y respetaré lo que tú quieras darme…

Esa no parecía ser Torhu la que hablaba, su voz seria y neutra no era lo que estaba acostumbraba a escuchar, a pesar de ya conocer ese particular tono en ella.

Estando tan cerca, no podía imaginar el sentir de su compañera, la tortura que implicaba para ella, la cercanía de respirarle tan cerca, su presencia que le inundaba, el escuchar ese corazón palpitando, que malinterpretaba como inseguridad y temor en lugar de ansiedad y deseo fortuito por la otra, su sirvienta dragona se negaba a creer, cuando siempre sufrió ese rechazo por la misma Kobayashi.

-Torhu…- dijo suave.

-¡No!- le interrumpio a la vez que Torhu saltaba como un resorte fuera del sillón y se alejaba de Kobayashi- ¡De verdad no es necesario…!

No lo vio venir, pero con una increíble rapidez, Kobayashi alcanzó a esa dragona testaruda, y la envolvió en un repentino y sorpresivo abrazo. Torhu abrió los ojos grande, a la vez que sus sentidos eran cubiertos por la sensación de tener a su amada rodeándola y juntando sus cuerpos, apreciando una agradable y dulce calidez. Por más que quiso, no correspondió el abrazo, solo intentaba grabar en su memoria la sutil caricia de unos brazos tras su espalda.

-No me estoy forzando Torhu ¿Escuchas mi corazón? Late solo por ti- el corazón de Torhu vibró y palpitó en su propio pecho correspondiendo a su par, a la vez que un dolor agudo pero cálido se apoderaba de él-…nadie me ha querido antes tanto como tú lo haces, y yo…nunca he querido a nadie tanto como te quiero a ti, Torhu…

A Thoru nunca le agradó la idea de tomar la forma humana, siempre lo hizo por dos únicas razones, la primera era porque se aburría de ser perseguida por los bobos humanos, que por alguna razón, eran sus enemigos desde que tuvo uso de razón y querían matarla, la segunda era para engañar a esos mismo archirrivales, seducirlos, pasar un momento de placer, para luego burlarse en sus caras al descubrirse y matarlos por fin. Pero nunca imagino ni muy remotamente, que tener esa forma podría ser motivo de algo que le brindase una inmensa felicidad como la que sentía justo ahora, sobre todo por la caricia intencionada de mejilla con mejilla que proporcionaba Kobayashi. Lentamente el contacto iba desapareciendo, Tohru solo podía percibir el aliento de Kobayashi en contacto con su piel, por instinto cerró sus ojos, porque si era lo que ella creía entonces…

La espera valió la pena, y sobre todo el no haber errado en sus pensamientos, justo cuando sintió unos suaves y delgados labios sobre los suyos, que se presionaron despacio pero con anhelo. En ese momento Torhu correspondió el abrazo, frunció el entrecejo, mientras leves lagrimillas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos, sin poder evitar mover sus labios sobre los de su amada para aumentar el contacto. Duraron unos breves segundo más, que para Torhu significaron más que la eternidad, el deseo que ocasionalmente solía sentir por su ama, fue reemplazado por un sentimiento, que creyó no conocer jamás, porque ni en sus más intensas fantasías llegó a creer que el amor podía sentirse de tal manera.

Se miraban directamente a los ojos y sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo…

-Te amo…

-Kobayashi-san…yo también te amo…

-Eres muy hermosa Torhu

\- Kobayashi-san…

\- ¿Querrías dormir conmigo esta noche?

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
